


Complicated

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [61]
Category: The Adventures of Superhero Girl
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggimus Rex (Froggimus_Rex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/gifts).



It’s not like you get superhero powers in a shop, or through the mail or something. The selection process is even more arcane than the way that politicians get started, although a history of failing to take damage from running into walls as a small child is definitely considered an advantage. And once you do get the superhero powers, you just have to go out there and start leaping buildings until you figure out how many stories is too many. It isn’t like anyone is going to help you understand the instruction manual. I think it was written by ninjas.


End file.
